tiny little bow
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Erika menghentikan pelariannya. {canon}


_(Erika menghentikan pelariannya.)_

.

.

.

 **tiny little bow**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Character** : Liechtenstein, Switzerland. **Genre** : Spiritual/Family. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, mixed setting.

* * *

Yang berbeda dari mereka hanya pita kecil di ujung kepang. Erika hanya memakai tali pengikat, sedangkan _Erika yang lain_ memakai sehelai kain merah. Kecil, secarik kain sobekan entah dari mana. Mengikat ujung kepangnya yang panjang hingga ke perut. Pertama kali Erika menyentuh ujung pita itu adalah karena alasan impulsif, bahkan lepas dari kesadarannya, dia hanya melakukan itu karena tangannya memiliki niat sendiri.

Ia pernah mendengar, entah di mana, tentang jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam dada dan bisa menampakkan diri di dalam tidur panjang sang pemilik. Bukan dongeng-dongeng Helvetia, ia yakin, karena kakaknya selalu menceritakan hal heroik untuknya. Barangkali ada, di suatu masa, dongeng seperti itu diciptakan, tetapi Basch menyembunyikannya (—hampir pasti) karena ia membesarkan adiknya dengan caranya sendiri.

Lalu Erika menyapanya.

"Kita akan mencari," katanya, tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Tak sopan, memang, tetapi Erika merasa tak perlu mempermasalahkan.

"Apa yang kita cari?"

Dia mengangkat kepangnya yang lain, yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik punggung, "Pita untuk ini."

Erika mengerutkan kening, tetapi dirinya tidak diberi waktu sama sekali. Perempuan mungil itu diseret oleh belahan dirinya yang lain, yang memulai langkah lebar-lebar seperti seorang ksatria kesiangan yang takut ditinggal perang, yang tak menampakkan diri sebagai seorang perempuan manis penghuni pinggung pegunungan Alpen yang sunyi.

"Kita ke mana?" Erika mendadak tersentak saat pegangan pada tangannya berubah menjadi cengkeraman sesaat setelah ia bertanya.

Si pembawa mengajaknya ke balk salah satu gunung yang menghijau, di atasnya ada pohon-pohon yang tak saling berkawan. Di salah satu sudut, di balik sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat seperti baru dibakar, sekelompok prajurit berpesta dan menari. Minum, tertawa, bersorak. Mereka bergembira ria di depan jasad-jasad.

"Selalu ada kematian di balik kemenangan," tutur si jiwa nomor dua, yang sekarang telah Erika anggap sebagai bagian dari dirinya yang ia kira tak pernah ada. "Tak mesti kematian jiwa. Tetapi, ya, kemenangan mematikan."

Erika balas mencengkeram tangan si jiwa. Ia merasakan ketukan ketakutan yang mulai bertalu-talu di dalam seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tetapi ia menahan diri dengan ikut melangkah lebar-lebar.

Erika selalu tahu bahwa dia, kakaknya, kakeknya, dan siapapun yang ia tahu sama seperti dirinya, memiliki banyak jiwa yang melekat pada tubuh mereka. Apakah si jiwa nomor dua ialah ruh-ruh barbarik dari suku Jermanik yang pernah ada dan merangsek Roma? Ataukah sisi gelap Helvetia yang tak pernah ia tahu ada? Atau barangkali, ada warisan dari saudara jauh Galia-nya yang telah lama memetualangi daerah sunyi nan garang benua yang belum terjamah? Selalu ada pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab.

Ia menyadari sekeliling, tak lagi mereka di Alpen—atau apalah pegunungan yang tak menamai dirinya sendiri itu—mereka tiba di dekat danau. Danau itu kecil, airnya hijau, dan rumput-rumput liar menumbuhi tepiannya. Si jiwa tak berhenti, kepalanya yang sedikit lebih bercahaya menggeleng pelan pada Erika.

"Bukan di sini."

"Mengapa kita harus mencari pita?"

"Karena kau butuh sesuatu untuk menolong orang lain."

Ia masih mengerutkan kening. Erika mulai lelah mengikuti. Ia berhenti mendadak karena menyadari satu hal yang seharusnya sejak awal dia tahu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku, padahal kau yang kehilangan?"

"Karena aku adalah dirimu!" si jiwa nomor dua nyaris membentak.

Erika mengempaskan tangan mereka. Kemudian ia mengangkat ujung tuniknya, menyobeknya di bagian yang berwarna merah, hasilnya berantakan, tetapi ia bersikeras. Diambilnya kepangan yang tak berpita, dipasangkannya di sana dengan segala kehati-hatian yang ia miliki, hanya untuk mendapatkan satu seringai yang muncul begitu saja.

"Kau telah menemukan cara untuk menolong seseorang." Si jiwa maju, merangkul Erika dan menepuk punggungnya.

Erika memejamkan mata saat membalas pelukannya, dan ia mendengar desing peluru.

"-rika—Erika!"

"... Kakak?"

"Kau bisa bangun? Bisa menggerakkan tanganmu? Kubantu kau."

Lengan kakaknya berlubang, darahnya masih berlelehan turun dan hal itu membuat Erika melupakan apapun juga kecuali satu hal: pakaiannya. Dia bangun, segera merobek bagian terbawah roknya dengan kekuatan yang entah turun dari surga dengan cara apa, dan dia letakkan di atas luka kakaknya, diikatnya kuat-kuat. Baru ia sadari kain rok putih itu telah menjadi merah, dan dunia di sekelilingnya tak lebih dari sekadar kehancuran, dan tak bisa ada keputusasaan yang lebih dalam lagi dari semua itu.

Erika berkedip cepat setelah ia melakukannya, dan napasnya naik-turun, begitu kacau.

Sementara itu Basch masih sedikit kebingungan dengan kekuatan adiknya sendiri, dan ia memegangi lengan atasnya, "Sudah lebih baik." Napasnya juga tak karuan. "Kukira—kau sudah mati," Basch meneguk ludah sambil membimbing Erika untuk berdiri.

"Tidak bisa. Seseorang ...," Erika mulai berjalan, tertatih-tatih, tetapi ia yakin ia mampu melakukannya, "mengatakan bahwa aku harus menolong seseorang."

 **end.**

* * *

note:

* **helvetia** : bangsa keltik kuno di eropa tengah; penghuni alpen kuno, yang sekarang menjadi negara swiss.  
* **tourniquet** ; teknik yang dipakai erika.

.

a/n: aaaawyea. an attempt to do another spiritual-thingy. dan, ya, judul diambil dari salah satu lagi carly rae jepsen (tidak ada korelasi sama sekali antara si lagu dan isi cerita, sih, but, yea _(:"3)

dan di ending ... supposedly be a ww2 setting. thanks for stopping by! o/


End file.
